Ancient Bonds?! The Betrayal of love and trust!! Part 2
Sword: '''You really are trying to get on his bad side? '''Starfire thinking: '''I was just saying the truth i still don't understand what's going but I'm fine with it. '''R: '''Celstia shall we begin? The ceremony? '''Celestia: '''OK. Gandson you must let Raichard take over for a second. I need the girl. '''Sword: Girl i need you to give me to Raichard. Starfire thinking: What? Why? Sword:'' ''My grandmother needs you. Could you please? Starfire thinking: Fine but i better get you back. Sword: We'll see. Starfire shelters Sword and holds it out for Rauchard to take. Rauchard takes the sword and nods. Starfire: '''What now? '''R: '''Well....................Sorry...... '''Celeste; '''This will hurt me as much as it hurts you. (C plunges herslef into Star) 'The only thought Starfire had before Celeste plunged herself into Star's forehead was The Hell. The pain Star felt was nothing she ever felt and fell to the floor and went into a coma. ''(In Star's mind) Star:What the? (Ghetto man walks up to Star) Man: So.......I was checkin u out. So yous wanna get with me? Starfire:' '''Who the hell are you and what do you want? '''Man: '(Grabs Star's face then throws her) You is so fine! (Then disappears) Starfire: WHF is going on? Celeste: I know. Theres something really weird going on in your head. Who writes this stuff anyway? Starfire: '''I don't know the writers must be crazy. And how the hell am i flying inside my mind? Is this so sort of trick or what? '''Celeste: Dunno. Anyway lets get started. (Flashback) Four middle age teens with weapons at their sides.) Starfire sighed and looked at the teens. Starfire: Who the hell are they? Celeste: Your grandfather and his friends. ' '('Earthquake) (Teens get up with their weapons and follow the screaming) ''Starfire follows the four teens towards the screaming. '''Starfire: This is just great. I still have no clue what's going on. Celeste: Hush! ''' Man: Oh no.........What foul beast could this beast! '''Girl 1: Who knows Nightstar. Nightstar:'''What ever this foul beast is we must be careful. Starfire crossed her arms. '''Starfire: My grandfather doesn't even know how is this going to help me? C: Shush. Girl 2: AAAAAAAH! It is Mumrha. The ancient beast said to be put at rest by Hercules. And now(Takes spear) By us! Celeste: Raichard Great Great Great Grandmother. Starfire eyes twitched. Starfire: Even i know that's not going to work. Nightstar unsheltered his sword and charges at Mumrha. Girl 2 slashes Mumrha many times leaving fatal scars. Nightstar also slashes Mumrha many times. He's face not once showing any feelings what so ever. Starfire wished she could have a battle with him but knew it could never happen. Starfire: I take that back. Celeste: SHHHHHHH! Suddenly the third girl slices his head off with her shield finishing Mumrha off. Nightstar sheltered his sword and looked at what was left of Mumrha. Nightstar:'Thy was good work i think that we should rest. '''Girl 1: '''Sure! But if any foul beast were to return?! He will face the wrath of Saraism, Nightsatr, Fudra, and Rashel! '''All: '''HUZZAH! (All four teens laugh and rest) '''Rashel: '''Hey Saraism. Didn't your mother want you to watch your eldest brother while he was ill with the milk fever? '''Saraism: '''Oh yes! I must be on my way at once! (Saraism is off) '''Rashel: '''Poor man. Should we go? '''Fursa: '''Yeah.........Bye NS! (The two are gone along with their weapons) ''Starfire crossed her arms. '''Starfire: So now what? That really didn't tell me much. Celeste: 'Watch. ''Nightstar begins talking to his sword. '''Nightstar: It seems like Mumrha wasn't as strong as the legend says. Since it didn't take long to beat him. Unless he already knew he was going to get beaten. Do you think the next time he strikes he will be stronger and more powerful? Celeste: '''We shall see you idiot boy. ''Starfire only rolled her eyes at the answer. '' '''Starfire thinking: Now i know where idiot of a sword got that from. Nightstar: Well I hope not I don't want anyone having to face a foul beast like him. Celeste: He will return. And each time they fought and each time they won. But the final time........ They defeated Mumrha at the cost of their own lives. Starfire: '''If he was taken care of why am I here then? Isn't he you know like deader then a doornail? '''Celeste: Because in the next four hours, his son Belz will rise again to destroy everything. 'Previous: 'Ancient Bonds?!The Betrayal of love and trust!! Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration